paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfy meets Faxon
Author's note no.1 so this is a story me and wolfythepup created in the chat. im gonna continue it soon but for now we just let it rest. Wolfy belongs to Wolfythepup Part one:A powerful friendship Faxon:*falls from the sky* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh *BAM* Wolfy: Whata? Faxon:umm oww am i at the lookout yet? Wolfy: Um..yeah..who are you? Faxon;Im Faxon Who are you? Wolfy: I'm Wolfy Faxon:oh. well helloWolfy: Ok, where did you come? Faxon:gees i gotta lay down the super speed. i was in the lake and almost drowned then i whent so fast i was fly/falling and now im here Wolfy: Yeah, well be carefull next time Faxon: umm do you have powers? Wolfy: ummm... ''i Ca't tell him now... ''No Faxon;well i do, and i trust you with this info you seem like a guy i can trust Wolfy: Thanks Faxon:just don't tell anyoneWolfy: It's ok, i won't Faxon:good thanks Faxon: so im the desert pup Wolfy: I'm a find and rescue pup Faxon;cool so if you came with me to the desert we could find and rescue people Wolfy: Ok, let's go at the desert* Wolfy: Wow, amazing Ryder:Paw Patrol to the lookout Pups:ryder needs us! Wolfy: *run to the lookout* Let's go Faxon: i'll show you more later! Wolfy: *go to the elevator* Marshall:WOAHHHHHHhh Faxon:... Chase:did you slip? Wolfy: Again...Marshall..be carefull next time ok? Marshall:ya sorry **elavator scene* *Chase: Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir Wolfy: *sit down and wait* Ryder:pups we have a problem Wolfy: What kind of problem? *Ryder:the mayor and her chicken ANd mr.porter have gone missing in the desert *Wolfy: Wow, we need to help them * other pups:*gasps* *Ryder:so i nedd the help of.. *Ryder;Wolfy * Wolfy: Yes? * Ryder: you need to go and find those who are lost * * * Ryder:Skye *Ryder: i need you too search the skies for them *Skye:le'ts take to the skye *Ryder:and....... * Ryder:Faxon * *Faxon:*silenty* yes! * *Ryder:you have the best chance to find them out of all of us *Ryder: so bring wolfy with you *Faxon:Done and Dunes *Ryder: Alright paw patrol is on a roll! * * Wolfy: Let's go Faxon! * * Faxon: Let's go! *Wolfy: You drive * Faxon:oK **one vehicle scene later* * Wolfy: Ok, here we are * Faxon:ya *i'll check with a super speed sweep **one flash of light and he was gone* * Wolfy: Wow, ok i will do this my way *start to search for them* * * *some time later* *Wolfy: Mr.porter! *Wolfy: *calls Faxon* I have found Mr Porter, any luck out there? * Faxon:*flash of light* *FWOOm* yup found the chicken *Faxon:Achoo *Faxon:and her feathers * Wolfy: Alright, just one to go! **some screams can be heard* *Faxon:What was that? *Skye: guy's it's a croc *Wolfy:wow *Skye: chasing... *Faxon:MAYOR GOODWAY! *Faxon:wolfy let's go we have to save her *Wolfy: Alright! * * Wolfy: *talk with the croc* Hey, right here! follow me if you dare * Faxon:you sre about this.. * Wolfy: Yeah! *Wolfy: *talk with the croc* Follow me! *run and the croc follows him* *Wolfy: Now's your chance! * Faxon:got it *brings the mayor to safety * Wolfy: Good Work *the croc still after him* Oh boy! *run* *Wolfy: Get them to Ryder i will be there soon! *Wolfy: Ok i don't have choice *teleport away* **he teleports to faxon by accident* * Wolfy: Wow, i escaped! * Faxon:hi *Faxon:YOU CAN TELPORT!?!? * Wolfy: Uh.....no.. * Faxon:no more lying *Faxon:so how long have you had them * Wolfy: Well...i was born with them * Faxon:i was born with mine too *Faxon;good thing i was hiding *Faxon:or else your powers would be seen * Wolfy: At least no one saw your powers, i already lie lot because of mine * Faxon:good point *Faxon:chase is suspicious though *Faxon:and the ghost jump was weird * Wolfy: Alright, just don't tell anyone ok? *Wolfy: And... what do you mean by Chase is suspicious? * Faxon:chase thinks im... not normal * Wolfy: Oh, be careful then, or else he will find out * Faxon:i know *Faxon:well i wonder what now * Wolfy: Let's get back * Faxon:wait * Wolfy: What? something wrong? * Faxon:something feels... wrong * Wolfy: Uh...you ok? * Faxon:*Closes his eyes* ... * Wolfy: Faxon? * Faxon:were being watched * Wolfy: And Who's whatching us? * Faxon:oh no *opens his eyes* *???:YES IT"S ME!!! * Wolfy: Who's he??? * Faxon:it's Sonma * Wolfy: Sonma? * Faxon:My evil clone * Wolfy: O_O wow.. Sonma:YES! ME !. *grows a ball of energy* * Wolfy: *gulp* You can defeat him right? * Faxon;i might die in the process but yes * Wolfy: O_O that don't sounds like a plan * * Faxon;well if i had help i could survive *Faxon:but the catch is we needa go full power * Wolfy: Ok, it's two against one, he can't win * Sonma: YOU SURE LITTLE WOLF *Wolfy: I'm pretty sure *turns red*(not blush red like literally his whole body) *Wolfy: Let's go! * Sonma:*teleports* Wolfy: Come here coward! * Faxon;and he's a bit more powering **sonma appears and smack's wolfy then disapears *Faxon;umm *Wolfy: Ouch! i could notice it.. *make a fireball on his paw* *Wolfy: *waiting for his appearance* Come on Faxon it's to against one **two **he appears* *Wolfy: Take this! *throw the fireball at him* *Faxon:wait nooooooo *Sonma:HA *Wolfy: What? **he absorbs it and shoots one back* *Wolfy: O_O Whata? *make a water shield* How he did that? *Faxon;3 times a day he can do that *Faxon:and they stack if he didn't use one... *or all three * Wolfy: Ok, let´s see how many he will keep doing this *throw a lot of fireballs at him* **absorbs all and makes a fiery inferno *Sonma:HA! * Wolfy: O_O Okay....maybe this! *make some lightning and throw at him* * *he absorbs it* *Faxon:... well thats ne- *is shocked* * Wolfy: Man, how he can do that? * Faxon:well *maybe.. this *Wolfy: If you got an idea it's time to use it **Faxon launches a lightning bolt a himslef at the same time he starts creating a tornado * Wolfy: Are you sure about it? * Faxon:it's time * Wolfy: For? * *a lightning vortex starts to rise *Sonma:What the? * Wolfy: Hey carefull i'm right here * Faxon:Can you make blue fire? * Wolfy: Sure i can *makes some blue fire* * Faxon:good now make a blue fie inferno around yourself *Sonma;Wait STOP THAT! * Wolfy: *makes it* Ok, now what? * Faxon:we fuse them then cross the beams on 3 *Faxon which may kill one or both of us * Wolfy: O_O ok.... *fuse the attacks* * Faxon;let's do this *crosses the beams* *Sonma;WAIT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo *disapears* * Wolfy: ALright!!!! * Faxon:*falls onconcious* * Wolfy: *pass out with his body glowing in green* * *5 hours later* *Faxon:wha it's you * Wolfy: uh... *Faxon:*wakes from dream in cold sweat *Faxon;... *Marshall:there awake * Wolfy: Where i'm? * Marshall:the lookout, you two fell onconscious from dehidration and overheat *Skye: we were worried sick! * Wolfy: Well..we are ok * Skye:faxon has'nt said anything yet *Chase:Faxon? *Rubble:Faxon? **al pups (execpt wolfy) say his name* * * Wolfy: Hello... Faxon? In a blue puff, Faxon dissolved *Everyone looks on in horror8 Wolfy:FAXON, NOOOOOO To Be Continued Author's note no.2 So this story was created by me and Wolfy so it was kinda a collab but not really. if you'd like to see a part two, post it on me and wolfy's wall and well see about it. so spin by the comments and put your sugestions there and i'll have more coming soon. PEACE p.s. sorry about the bullets PEACE Next story: A Step Towards Power Chapter 4:a True Test Category:Fanon Category:Collaboration